super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayman vs Mario
Intro DBX NO RESEARCH NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED! Pre-Fight In the glade of dreams Rayman was killing monsters. He finally finished a level it was about 12 miles long. He saw a bush and saw some berries. He happily put up a beach chair and began snacking on berries. Suddenly Mario came and saw beautiful Lums flying in the air. He suddenly saw Rayman thinking he was one of Bowser’s minions. He ran at Rayman and tried to jump on him. Rayman grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. Angered Mario put his fists up. Rayman sighed and clapped his fists together. Lums looked in fear as the fight started. FIGHT! Rayman started by punching Mario in the gut. Mario then kicked Rayman in the face. Rayman flew into the air before landing. He chuckled as he saw a giant piece of stone. He threw it at Mario. Mario grabbed his eye which was bruised. Rayman then ran full force at Mario and kicked him into a river. Mario saw a fish monster and he saw a propeller mushroom. He grabbed it and flew. Confused he looked but was kciked in the face by Rayman who was on a vine! Rayman took the chance to do more kicks until Mario used his propeller to scare him away. Rayman saw a green egg with polka dots? He picked it up only, to see Yoshi come out and eat his fist. Rayman gulped as Mario grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Rayman‘s fist was tied up by Yoshi’s tongue. With all its force his hand came out still tied to the tongue. The fist flew at Mario and he flew off a large body of grass and landed near some lava. Rayman saw a sling shot and used both his hands to grab the polls. He then went back about 100 feet before letting go and flying to the volcano. His hands caugot up to him and did and thumbs up. Rayman smiled and his other hand did a thumbs up. He landed while doing a flip. Mario was shocked as Yoshi and kicked away from the Volcano by Rayman’s right hand. Rayman began running at Mario Who used a fire flower to launch fire balls at him. Rayman had fun doing flips ducks and slides. Suddenly he tripped on a pebble. He crashed into Mario causing him to lose his speed, and Mario lose his power up. They both landed in some weird flowers. They both sneezed before getting up. They then saw the powered they sneezed make clones of themselves! Rayman 2 ran at real Mario. Clone Mario ran at Rayman. This was gonna be a double brawl! Clone Mario ran at Rayman Who used a rock to whack him on the head. Clone Mario was then tripped and he fell into a jagged rock causing clone Mario to die. Rayman 2 ran at Mario and fell into a pipe. Mario ran in too they both landed on a small island surrounded with magma. Rayman 2 slammed Mario to the ground. Rayman 2 was then punched away. Rayman 2 coughed and looked for Mario. Suddenly a bomb-om came and exploded Rayman 2 yelled as he was melted. Mario jumps out of the pipe. Rayman then saw Mario and did a charge punch. Mario was punched and he crashed into a wall. He pulled out a hammer and tried to smash Rayman. Rayman dodged and did a huge charge punch and let go his fist flew at light speed towards Mario. Mario had one second to see the fist and. ' KNOCK OUT!' Rayman sees Mario‘s unconscious body he has an idea! He saw a slingshot he jumped on it he then used his hands to throw his head that sat on a volcano tree? His torso then used his feet to sit on top of the edges. Of the sling shot. His torso then floated and grabbed a chain. His torso tied Mario up and grabbed his shoulders and walwmd backwards for about a 100 feet. One of his arms then went back 999,999,99 feet and charged at faster than light speeds at Mario. Who regained continuous He was struggling but saw Rayman’s fist. He waited for impact. Rayman let the other hand go as soon as the last nanosecond before his other fist hit. Then Mario was launched away he crashed through multiple pieces of stone. He was fired into the distance where and flies into a river where he crashed and his skull cracks open an explosion of fire happened it was so big that Whenever Rayman’s body was together you can see it Rayman did this pose. This Dbx’s winner is.....RAYMAN! Category:Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles